Dominic Santiago
Dominic Santiago, commonly referred to as "Dom", is a Coalition of Ordered Governments soldier. Background Dominic Santiago is a Corporal(Gears of War 2) in the Coalition of Ordered Governments and is a seasoned combatant in the war against the Locust. He is best friends with his commanding officer, Marcus Fenix, and together with Augustus Cole and Damon Baird they make up Delta Squad. Dom has indeed been through much as the Locust-Human War has raged on. He had an on-going quest to find his wife, Maria Santiago, after she went missing on Emergence Day; this motivates him to establish connections with several local Stranded in Ephyra in order to find intel on her whereabouts. History A short while after Emergence Day Dom testifies in Marcus' favor during his trial. The charges against Marcus were for abandoning combat; he was to be sentenced to death. Dom saved his friend from execution by testifying that day, but Marcus still went to the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Because of his testimony Dom lost many peoples' trust. Dom lost his wife in the fighting soon after Emergence Day. Thus, the war with the Locust Horde is a personal one for him. Maria Santiago Maria Santiago is Dom's wife. He lost contact with her on Emergence Day and has been searching of any sign of her ever since. (Spoilers) During the course of Gears of War 2 Dom steps up his efforts to find his wife, following leads and asking Stranded they come into contact with if they've seen her in their travels. He eventually discovers that Maria was with a group of Stranded that were captured by the Locust and are being used for slave labour. Horrified, Dom immediately sets off to the slave camp to rescue his wife. Marcus Fenix initially objects this, wanting to continue on with their mission but Dom convinces him to help after reminding him he did the exact same thing for his father. Dom and Marcus infiltrate the camp and eventually find the pod that contains Maria. Upon opening the pod, Dom, apparently dellusional, sees his wife in perfect health. He quickly recovers from this however and is horrified to see Maria is malnourished, badly scarred and has been mentally broken. Dom desperately tries to remind Maria who he is but all she can do is gaze emptily at him, showing absolutely no recognition of who Dom is. Devastated, Dom decides to end her torment, telling her how sorry he is that he couldn't find her in time. He then shoots her. Marcus tells Dom he's sorry and that Maria is in a better place now. Synopsis At the beginning of Gears of War 1 Dom rescues his friend when the Locust take over Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, and he helps him escape the jail. Afterwards, Dom joins Marcus in forming Delta Squad. They are ordered to retrieve the Sonic Resonator to deploy in the Locust tunnels. They fight through several parts of Empyra, rescuing some of Alpha Squad (who originally possessed the Resonator) and narrowly survive a brutal Berserker ambush. Marcus is promoted to commanding officer when Lieutenant Kim dies at RAAM's hand, and Dom offers his assistance in leading the team to Stranded HQ. Upon arriving at the Stranded HQ, Dom calls in a favor he is owed in order to borrow a Junker from Franklin. Laverne would be used to safely transport Delta Squad to the Lethia Imulsion Facility, where they would deploy the Resonator. Marcus and Dom must leave Cole and Baird behind as added defense for the local Stranded while Dom and Marcus secure the Junker from Chap's Gas Station. They form Delta One, and fight through several waves of attacking Locust, all the while sustaining attacks from the vicious Kryll. They eventually reach the station, and begin to fuel the Junker. When Locust infantry attack the Gas Station, they narrowly escape back to Stranded HQ to pick up Delta Two. After one last massive firefight at the Stranded HQ, the combined team finally heads for Lethia Imulsion Facility. The entrance to the factory is blocked, and the team must once again split into their two teams. Upon discovering an entrance, Marcus and Dom travel through the Lambent Wretch infested facility, and head into the underground caverns. After facing many Locust, including a Corpser and several elite Locust known as Theron Guards, they successfully deploy the Resonator, and escape The Hollow in the nick of time. With the Resonator activated, their mission was complete. However, soon after the team makes it outside, they learn that the Resonator has failed. Upon discovering a geobot with massive tunnel data, however, they find that the focal point of the data is Marcu's old house. Dom and the rest of Delta Squad are picked up by King Ravens and transported to East Barricade Academy, the site of Marcu's old home. The team splits up once more, as Cole and Baird stay behind at the Contemporary Fighting Center in order to tend to wounded Gears and Marcus and Dom go on ahead. After fighting through the defensive posts of many Locust that infested the campus, Dom and Marcus finally reach the house. Delta Two is able to link up, but quickly departs to repair an APC in the back of the house. Once inside, they gather all the information needed and barely escape a massive Brumak onboard the APC. Delta Squad hurries to Tyro Station where (Tyro Pillar) which carries the Lightmass Bomb will soon pass through. Dom and Marcus board the train, but Baird and Cole reach the train too late. Separated, Delta Two radios that they will wait for King Ravens to pick them up. Delta One receives intel saying that the bomb is at the front of the train and that they must start heading there now. As the lone pair heads to the front of the train in order to activate the bomb, they are confronted with yet another Berserker, Locust Reavers, and Lambent Wretches. At the front of the train, they encounter General RAAM guarding the Lightmass Bomb. Dom lays down suppressing fire, while a King Raven provides air support and Marcus takes pot shots at the general. Marcus loads the targeting data and deploys the Lightmass Bomb into the tunnels, narrowly escaping as the bomb is fired. The bomb annihilates multitudes of Locust, scoring a much-needed victory for the humans. Dom jumps onto the King Raven and is just barely able to pull Marcus onboard, with the help of Colonel Hoffman. Appearances and Merchandise Gears of War 1, Campaign, from beginning to end. Gears of War 1, Multiplayer character (and Co-op). Gears of War 2, Campaign, From Beginning to end Gears of War 2, Multiplayer (And co-op). Gears of War Action Figures, shipped with a Lancer and Bolotok pistol Trivia *In the Gears of War 2 trailer Dominic ask Marcus to search for his wife if something happens to him. *Dominic carries a combat knife attached to his chest armor, though he only uses it in the Gears of War novel. The same knife he showed Maria after passing his commando training. *His wife Maria Santiago is in Gears of War 2. *Dominic is 33 at the time when Gears of War occurs. *In Gears of War 2, Dom does not keep his pistol at his side like all other characters, Instead, he keeps it in a holster on his chest. This does not affect the gameplay of his character model at all. *We learn That Dom has an older brother named Carlos Santiago, in the gears of war novel Aspho Fields, who was good friends with Marcus at the time. Carlos Santiago was killed by a Bolo Grenade to save his squad (which included his best friend Marcus. This builds a stronger understanding of why Marcus Fenix stayed by Dominic Santiago all these years *In honor of Carlos, Dom named one of his sons Benedicto, which was Carlos' middle name. *Dominic hates being in waters as you can see in one of the chapters Quotes "Sup bitches?!" "Suck pavement!" "Yeah. Right. When was the last time the wind said 'hostiles' to you?" "... So, what are we doing tomorrow?" "I don't 'hang out' with them, dickwad. I'm looking for somebody." "Running away won't help! I'll just shoot you in the asses!" Marcus: "I remember you still owe me 20 bucks." Dom: "Oh yeah? See me after the war." "Of course..." -Failed Reload "Dibs!" -Picking up Weapon, Ammo, or Grenades "Stop That!" -Being fired on by a friendly "Eat Shit and die!" -Performing execution "Suck it up, pussy." -After reviving downed team mate "Time for a barbecue!" -Picking up scorcher "Damn right I miss my family." -Replying to Marcus about shooting locust in anger "You're all mine now." -Taking a meat shield "HA! nuthin but face!"-after giving off a headshot "DAMN! how could a mutha love a face like THAT!"-after pulling off a headshot "oh yeah!! what a bloody mess!"-after curb stomping an anemy "that was a juicy one!"-after chainsawing an enemy "thanks man!"-after getting revived by a team mate "OH YEAH!"-pulling off a headshot "IN YO FACE!"-after pullin off a headshot "i call shotgun!"-after picking up a special weapon "crunchy!"-after snapping an enemies neck "letsee wat we got here"-after zooming in with a longshot "oh no! i aint done with you yet!"-after downing an enemy "gotcha!"-after torque bowing an enemy "your my bitch now!"-after picking up a meat shield "shit!"-after getting hit with the torque bow "i got you a lil' present!"-after frag tagging an enemy "walk it off, pussy"-after reviving a teammate Hey Marcus, have you ever seen them eating immulsion?|Dominic Santiago (After Carmine tells them that locust feed off immulsion.)}} Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier